And The Star Also Rises (and other things...)
by Denigoddess2001
Summary: The first installment is my take on Haiku. Thank you Dragel. The rest is more...pragmatic...words from the Deniverse and all things that make it so.
1. Default Chapter

And the Star Also Rises  
  
I see you smile  
Whispering gentle words  
While you hold my hand  
  
Sky of dark velvet  
Alive in a stream of stars  
Bright and luminous  
  
In argent you glow  
A Seraph of Eventide  
My heart aches for you.  
  
I see you here  
Lovely under the starlight  
My best love and truth  
  
I see red velvet  
I feel scarlet satin sheets  
Scent of roses  
  
Inside my pouch  
I carry one small diamond  
Banded in gold  
  
I take your small hand  
Trembling as I hold it's warmth  
I have lost my voice.  
  
I force my voice to speak  
I declare for you my love.  
I cherish you most.  
  
My life is forfeit  
If only to see you a while  
And know your love well.  
  
I bring forth the ring.  
A humble token I give  
Of my affection.  
  
My love, I dare speak  
Of such cherished devotion  
That I feel for you.  
  
Become my love now   
my mate until stars rain down  
Love is eternal.  
  
A tear escapes you  
You say nothing when you see  
The small band of gold.  
  
You gasp in sheer awe  
I stand stoic before you  
Awaiting your words.  
  
You hold out your hand.  
The band slips onto one talon  
And you are now mine.  
  
I am now yours, Love.  
My heart is always now.  
Truly, I am whole.  
  
You are beside me.  
I am with you for all time.  
Let the stars rain down.  
  
This night begins anew  
Something precious between us  
A new life and love.  
  
Far Venus Ascends  
As our love knows the heavens  
And the Star also Rises.  
  
-Fini 


	2. Gargoyles' Guide to the Denigoddess' Gal...

All the characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are  
Copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these  
copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original  
characters are the property of Denigoddess2001. I humbly thank the Great Gargoyle of  
the Galaxy (Greg Weissman for his genius and creativity!!!)  
Denigoddess2001@aol.com  
02/11/02  
  
DISCLAIMER: GARGOYLES AREN'T MINE...DAMN! I JUST WISH THEY WERE. THEY BELONG TO  
DISNEY. THANK YOU, GREG WEISSMAN FOR THE CREATION OF SUCH A GREAT SHOW. KUDOS...  
  
People have been emailing me asking me in what order should my stories be read. This  
memo is here to help acclimate seasoned readers and new alike on how to read my  
Gargfic. This is the latest update to Deniverse Gargfic.  
  
Each major story line for me is a story arc or saga. Each installment is numbers  
1.0,2.0 etc.the same as a chapter or episode. In the Deniverse, this is the order in  
which to read the story arcs from the very beginning. If you're confused about terms  
that you come across in my fanfiction, please refer to the piece "Deniverse 101."   
It's here at the Gargoyle Fans Website. Again, many thanks...enjoy!  
  
X AND THE SINGLE GARGOYLE (GOLIATH/ADRIENNE)  
And Angels Wept With Wings Unfurled 0.0  
Only Flesh And Stone 1.0  
So Your Heart Can Find Me 2.0  
Great Minds Love Alike 3.0  
Heart Of Glass, Heart Of Stone 4.0  
Archangel Of Twilight 5.0  
A Dragon's Heart 6.0  
Reflections In Glass, Engraved In Stone 7.0  
  
************  
  
SAINTS IN THE NIGHT (WREN/DEMETRIUS)  
When In Caledon 1.0  
The Annulus Of Avalon 2.0  
Hearts Afire With Fear And Courage 3.1  
Gargoyles, Minotaurs, And Dragons Oh My!! 3.2  
At The Feet Of A Goddess 3.3  
Where The Heart Burns Brightest 3.8 (One of my personal favorites)  
Midnight Confessions 4.0  
Suchlike Cherished Destiny Befalls The Hallowed Heart 4.5  
Fragments And Fractures 5.0  
And Cherished Prayers Upon Love's Wings 6.0  
In The Still Of The Night 6.1  
Into The Arms Of Draco 6.2  
The Way Of The Warrior 6.3  
Silent Duplicity 6.4  
  
*************  
  
SOJOURNER AND CHAMPION  
Shadows of the Night 1.0  
In The Air Tonight 2.0  
Through The Never 3.0  
When They Dying Calls 4.0  
More Than Words 5.0  
Brotherly Advice 6.0  
Sympathy For The Devil 6.9  
Demona And Ares 7.0  
Message From Heaven 8.0  
The Choices We Make In Life's Savage Garden 9.0  
The Touch 10.0  
  
  
PRINCESS ASHANTI  
Shades of Grey 1.0  
Primal Prejudice 1.5  
A Wild (And Merry) Gargoyle Chase 2.0  
Turmoil Tears Asunder The Tormented Heart 3.0  
The Annulus Strikes Back 4.0  
How Darkness And Shadows Haunt Us 5.0  
The Sojourner Comes Of Age 6.0  
  
X MARKS THE HEART  
Love's Gambit 1.0  
The Way Of The Wild Heart 2.0  
Truth Of The Heart 3.0  
The Heart Of Trial In Error 4.0  
  
THE HADES WAVE  
Days Of Future Imperfect 1.0  
Confrontations 2.0  
Beneath The Still Waters of Acheron 3.0  
Ad Astra Per Aspera 4.0  
This Immortal Coil 5.0  
Tales Of A Road Warrior Princess 6.0  
Hanging By A Moment 7.0  
Leadeth Me Beside Still Waters 8.0  
Angels And Ministers Of Grace Defend Us 9.0  
Shadows And Light 10.0 (NC-17)   
The PG-13 Version is called "Kinder, Gentler Shadows And Light (10.1)  
  
THE AVALON WARS  
Luck And War 1.0  
Bright Xenith And Dark Abyss 2.0  
Guilty Pleasures 3.0 (a personal challenge for me. Careful NC-17)  
The Methods Of Her Madness 4.0  
  
ANGELS AMONST US (January 2006) Wren/ Demetrius, Dominique/ MacBeth, Daria/Timron,  
and Tina Stephenson  
  
Beloved 1.0  
The Surreal World 2.0  
Enquiring Minds Want To Know 3.0  
Red Velvet 4.0  
Tempted 5.0  
Inspired 6.0  
That Which Is Unseen 7.0  
The Love That Dare Not Speak Its Name 8.0  
Fortune's Child 9.0  
Restraint 10.0  
Sanguine Descant and Lexicon 10.6  
Ardor In Amethyst 11.0  
If Wishes Were Horses (Or Motorcycles) 12.0  
Fallen Day 13.0  
Fusion 13.5  
Daystar 14.0  
A Moment In the Sun 15.0  
Velvet and Steel 15.7  
The Day Of Reckoning 16.0  
The Group Dynamic 17.0  
Ex Cathedra Rising 18.0  
  
  
I've also written sever Elisa/ Goliath oriented fanfics. I can't get away from them.  
They're my favorite couple. Some stories contain adult content. I ask all to use  
common sense and READ RESPONSIBLY!! This is a suggested listed of the order in which  
they should be read.  
  
ELISA/GOLIATH FICTION (NOT IN EXACT ORDERBUT CLOSE)  
A Book By It's Cover  
Desperation  
Private Emotion  
Nights In White Satin  
Truly Madly Deeply  
Some Elusive Dream  
You Had Me From Hello  
A Letter For Peter  
Hope, Faith, And Love  
For That Which I Am Thankful: A Gargoyles' Thanksgiving  
Truth Or Dare  
Home For The Holidays: A Gargoyles' Christmas  
Wanton And Wicked  
The SIMPATICA series.  
(AU) "And They Fell To Earth As Rain" Series  
HOME FOR THE HOLIDAYS: Naissance Of The Brightchild  
  
I've also delved into a bit of the Spiritual side of Gargoyles. The Sacred Texts of  
Skylaris Series deals with the ancient writings of Tacitus, a prophet and sibyl of  
the Dragon goddess of Gargoyles, Skylaris. I've also written two Non-fiction essays.  
The first one converts Disney Gargoyles over to 2nd Edition Dungeons and Dragons.   
The other small essay is about the psychological and sociological status of Gargoyles  
(Then, I found Greg Weismann's 1st season Gargoyles Bible. IMHO, I bow to his  
Wisdom. Kudos to the Great Gargoyle of The Galaxy (That's our Greg!))  
  
Thank you for reading my works. Feedback is always appreciated!!! I hope that this  
helps make it easier for you. You can send your adoring praise, constructive  
comments, and flamboyant flames to Denigoddess2001@aol.com. In 2002, look for  
Deniverse 101. It'll be a brief essay telling who's who and what's what in the  
Gargoyle Deniverse. Thank you again for allowing me to share my craft with you.   
Later!!  
  
  
  
I look forward to hearing from all of you! Thank you for your indoctrination. ;P 


	3. An Introductory Course to the Deniverse ...

All the characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company.  
No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.  
All original characters are the property of Denigoddess2001.  
.  
  
Author: Denigoddess2001@aol.com  
Date1/7/02 11:04:43 PM....updated 02/11/02, 04/22/02  
Saga: None  
Title: Deniverse 101  
Genre: Nonfiction  
Summary: This is a crash course and introduction to the Deniverse.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gargoyles, Xena, Hercules, or X-Men. They belong to Buena  
Vista, Renaissance Pictures and Marvel respectively. Everything else is mine.   
Please do not use any portion of this document without my permission. Property of  
Denigoddess2001.  
  
Please send your adoring praise, constructive comments, and flamboyant flames to  
Denigoddess2001@aol.com. I'd love to hear from you.  
  
This document is a labor of love for me. Over the past year, I've published nearly  
one hundred works of Gargoyles Fan fiction. I've included here several definitions  
and explanation of thoughts integral to the Deniverse. This document is a brief  
explanation of many of those definitions and concepts exclusive to the Deniverse  
Gargoyles Fan fiction. It is my hope that this will answer many readers' questions.   
It is my dream that this brief article will encourage new readers to explore my work.  
In the end, I just wanted to make things a tad clearer. If you think I have failed  
to include a concept or definition that you think belongs her, TELL ME!! Enjoy! Go  
read fiercely and well!  
  
DENIVERSE LEXICON  
  
  
Adamantium- an indestructible blue-gray metal with such molecular density that it is  
almost indestructible. The only thing that can harm it is Mithral.  
  
  
Agathos Daemons -A Greek term that loosely translates as "Helpful Spirits." In the  
Deniverse, these are creatures related to the Fae that specifically desire to aid and  
love Humanity. They are usually angels, sprites, pixies, Muses, and Djinn.  
  
Ainran -(ay-n-ran) a mysterious land that is Skylaris' home. For all you C.S. Lewis  
fans, it's Narnia spelled backwards.  
  
All-Father- a respectful term meant for the God of Humanity.  
  
Alternate Universe- a location for stories that is not the animated canon universe  
for Gargoyles.  
  
Aylah Cher Solme- a loose DeMahri translation meaning "drenched Red Velvet." It's a  
very polite way amongst warriors to refer to a Dame's most private regions.  
  
THE ANNULUS OF AVALON (A.K.A. the Raven's Ring)- My little tribute to Xena's chakrum.  
The Annulus was crafted in 984. It is a round disk about the circumference of a  
dinner plate. It is a bladed circlet that was commissioned by Oberon and crafted by  
Atalanta of Wyvern. It is bloodbound to Wren Summers. As long as the ring exists,  
she lives. The ring is crafted of Mithral. It has the ability to allow Wren to  
travel through the Reflective Realms (alternate dimensions). It always hits its mark  
and magickally returns to the hand of its bearer. In Saints In The Night story Arc,  
Hercules embeds several green Chronos fragments into one side of the Annulus. Now,  
she has the ability to travel forward and backward in time.  
  
Ambrosia-a sparkling, quivering gelatinous berry. It is the sustenance of the  
Hellenistic gods. It possesses the ability to bestow godhood upon mortals. If  
placed in the mouth of one who has been dead for less than three days, it resurrects  
the individual.  
  
Angus- One of resurrected of Clan Wyvern. He is now a clan Elder of Clan Caledon.  
  
Ares, god of War - He is the Hellenistic god of war. He is the nemesis of Wren  
Summers. The ongoing war between these two provides much fodder for many stories.   
At last count, Ares had been slain by Wren, resurrected, and turned into a mortal.  
  
Atalanta- One of the decimated Gargoyles of 994. Adrienne Westfall resurrected her  
in 2005. She is a Gargoyle golden in hue and lovely flaxen hair. She also has a  
distinct disdain and distrust of Humanity. She is a gifted blacksmith and crafter of  
the Annulus Of Avalon.  
  
The Athenaeum - a very elite nightclub in Linoma Bluffs Metroplex meant only for the  
Preternatural community. Tina Stephenson is a card-carrying member. It is also a  
very popular hang-out for Timron of Avalon.   
  
Auvaullahan/Avalahaun (ah-vaul-la- hawn) -Skylaris' homeworld that orbits Thubin. It's  
located in the Draco Constellation. It is also home of the realm of Ainran. It's  
the seventh planet in its star system.  
  
Avalon of Clan Manhattan - In the Deniverse, Avalon is the firstborn  
daughter/hatchling of Angela and Broadway (D.O.B 2008)  
  
Ayres Reece (A.K.A. ARES) -Human identity of Ares, god of war. Used by Ares when he  
appeared in the Canon Universe.  
  
Barbello- All-Father's Consort and Sophia's mother. Barbello is also Skylaris'  
grandmother.  
  
Breeder's Moon - Breeder's Moon in the Deniverse usually happens in October in  
five-year cycles. This is when established couples engage in Mating Flights and  
couple on the wing. In cases where one mate can't fly, it's tradition that they give  
a merry chase to their Gargoyle pursuer. (Read "A Wild (and merry) Gargoyle  
Chase.")  
  
Bridget- A large Gargoyle beast the size of a small elephant with the face of a  
Velosa raptor. She is said to be from Skylaris' own rookery. She was Wren's Mount  
in Avalon Wars 4.0  
  
Brightchild- the one born to Mary in a manger. It is said that he offers Gargoyles  
many castles for them to guard in Heaven. His birth was called the Naissance.  
  
Caledon Isle- A mysterious Isle located in the North Sea off the coast of the  
Scottish Highlands. The island is owned by David Xanatos and was given to the  
resurrected Clan Caledon to be their eternal homeland. It is also rumored to be the  
home of Queen Mab.  
  
Chronos Fragments- Remains of a green stone from Ancient Greece that allowed their  
possessor to travel through time and control the time-flow.  
  
The Chrysalis- It will be a time and torment for many. Preternaturals shall walk in  
broad daylight and attack Humanity. It is a time that shall usher in All-Father's  
wrath upon the world. It is up to the Gargoyles and their allies to prevent this  
tragedy from manifesting in the world.  
  
Clan Caledon- a second name for those of the resurrected Clan Wyvern. They chose the  
name in honor of their new home provided by David Xanatos.  
  
Clan of Corn and Stars- In the prophetic writings found in the Tome Of Tacitius, this  
is how Skylaris refers to the Linoma Clan.  
  
Dame- A female Gargoyle  
  
Darkforce: A Mutant ability to generated and wield extra-dimensional energy. It can  
be used to make solid shapes and objects. It also allows for inter-dimensional  
travel via teleportation. It can be used as a dimensional portal. If used properly,  
it allows its user the ability of flight and energy bolts. Darkforce, if made so by  
its user, can drain life-force from its victim(s). This is an ability of the Kiari  
(Adrienne Westfall). It was originally a power found in the Marvel Universe.  
  
Daria DeLaney Damson -a Fae turned Djinn by Titania in 8th Century B.C.E. She and  
Titania both fell in love with Oberon and he chose the latter. They two Fae battled  
for several days near Sardis in Persia. Titania sought advice from Katoramet/ Tiamat  
and found a way to defeat her rival. She turned Daria into a Djinn and imprisoned  
her in an amethyst vial. She makes her debut in Angels Amongst Us 11.0 when Timron  
finds the amethyst vial after a confrontation at the Athenaeum. She is also the knew  
entertainment hostess at the Athenaeum.  
  
The Day Of Reckoning- This is when Skylaris shall gather her faithful to her and  
return them to the DeMahri homeworld. It shall mark the then of the age of  
Gargoyles.  
  
DeMahri- (DeH- MA-ree) The name for the original inhabitants of Ainran. They were  
banished by Skylaris from their homeworld. They assumed a nomadic lifestyle and  
traveled in starships across the galaxy until they reached Earth. Because of their  
"corruption" of Humanity, Yahweh decided to make them hunted by Humanity. The  
DeMahri are the ancient ancestors of today's Gargoyles.  
  
Demetrius Nightkind- He is a resurrected member of Clan Wyvern. He was formerly one  
of Goliath's lieutenant's before the clan's destruction. He was hatched in 946. It is  
known that he's Skylaris' biological son. His father is unknown.. perhaps a  
Gargoyle. It's been implied that Brooklyn is his half-brother. Demetrius is the  
mate of Wren Summers. It's also known that he's bisexual. He currently works as an  
executive assistant for Professor Xorbo at the Linoma Bluffs Museum of Ancient  
History. In Angels Amongst Us 18.0 He is made Clan leader of the Linoma clan.  
  
Deniverse- The Alternate Universe that is the home of much Denigoddess Fanfic.   
  
Denizen -faithful reader/fan and critic of Denigoddess Fan fiction.  
  
Dominique Denise Destine -Formerly known as Demona. In the Deniverse, Demona  
accompanied Wren and Demetrius to the Underworld. She no longer wished to live  
because the evil of her past misdeeds was too much to bear. Hades offered her a  
chance at a fresh start free from past guilt. She drank of the waters of Lethe (the  
river of forgetfulness) and was a clean slate lacking ALL memories of her previous  
life. She currently resides at the Summerlands estate with Wren and Demetrius.   
They've recently invited Lennox Macbeth to be their estate manager and Dominique's  
teacher.  
  
Armand DeVoe -A child of Oberon who has a great love for Humanity. He's tall for a  
Fae (5'10") with bone straight black hair and bright Caribbean blue eyes. He also  
wears a goatee. He has such a fondness for them that he chooses to live among them.   
He was the former owner of the Summerlands estate before he sold it to Wren Summers  
in 2005. He has been a good friend and mentor to her since her release from the  
mutant camps in 1997. He's also the former lover of Puck.  
  
Djinn- A race of beings that are cousins of the Fae. They belong to a group known as  
"Agathos Daemons": a specific group of helpful spirits who choose to love and aid  
Humanity.  
  
Dorian- A waiter at Village Inn, owner of the Hamlet on 66th and O'Kault Street in  
Linoma Bluffs Metroplex. He is the Wiccan High Priest of the Aph Druingra coven of  
Linoma Bluffs Metroplex. He's also the most powerful Wiccan in that city.  
  
Dr. Christina Hanson/ aka Tina Hansen-Stephenson   
Draconic- The native tongue of Skylaris' species, Draconis Verdantis. After her  
second daughter, Daria, was imprisoned with a Draconic spell used by Titania, the  
Goddess forbade her followers to speak the ancient language of her homeworld. (Angels  
Amongst Us 11.0)  
  
Draconic -The ancient language spoken by the inhabitants of Avalahaun. It's  
Skylaris' native tongue of her planet and species. It is one of the oldest known  
dialects in the cosmos and also the precursor to the DeMahri tongue. Some of  
Tacitis' Tome was penned in Draconic. It's the only language Wren Summers has  
difficulty translating.  
  
The Duende (Due-END-day) (Dark Elves/ Drow)- Fae that ate of Ambrosia eons ago.   
Because of their greed and desire for power, it augmented their negative traits.   
They gained immortality and powers of gods, but they must dwell within the bowels of  
the earth. Sunlight blinds them and burns their skin. They can only come to the  
surface during Nightfall. They no longer worship Skylaris, but follow her evil  
daughter, Katoramet (AKA Tiamat).  
  
Elves- The terrestrial Fae. Those Fae who dwell on Earth rather than Avalon. Think  
Tolkien Elves.  
  
Empath -An Empath is an individual able to read the emotions of others. Oftentimes,  
this same individual has the ability to receive and transmit any chosen emotion.   
Adrienne Westfall is a Empath. She passed this ability onto the resurrected Clan  
Wyvern when she cast her own energy into their enlivening. Now, any resurrected  
member of Clan Wyvern / Clan Caledon possesses this ability. i.e., Demetrius  
Nightkind  
  
Erynidd- Elvin general that acted as Wren's advisor during the Avalon Wars.  
  
Ex Cathedra- The name of the castle on Caledon Isle that is a duplicate of Castle  
Wyvern. It is also a name for the hero group formed by the Linoma clan to combat the  
Preternaturals seeking revenge on Humanity.  
  
Fae-The progeny of Kiari and Elves.  
  
Heartmagick -AKA empathy. This is the ability to sense other's emotions. It also  
conveys the ability to transmit true and false emotions. This is an ability of  
Adrienne Westfall. She passed the ability on to the resurrected members of clan  
Wyvern. Demetrius Nightkind possesses this ability. It manifests in the unique bond  
that he shares with Wren Summers.  
  
Hyper-linguistics- A mutant ability to comprehend, read, write, and speak any  
language simply once one has heard it. This mutant ability belongs to Wren  
Summers.  
  
Gabrielle Bard- based upon the Gabrielle clone from the Xena sixth season episode,  
"Send In the Clones." In the Deniverse, Gabrielle Bard is Professor Xorbo's  
secretary and Xena Argos' lifemate.  
  
The Gargoyle Way- This is a philosophy given to Tactius by Skylaris upon the planes  
of Gaul to ease his loneliness. It has become the Tenet and the foundation of  
Gargoyle Culture and society.  
  
Garou- (GAH- row -rhymes w/ blow) -Politically correct name for Werewolves.  
  
Gaul -In Jesus' time, Gaul was an area of Europe that part of the Roman Empire.   
Today, it would be considered roughly modern France.  
  
Golden Seashell Pendant -This was a small golden pendant given to Demetrius by  
Aphrodite as a gift. It allowed him to remain flesh during the day. He wore it  
before his pre  
"Puck-from-the-another-dimension-played-god-and-mutated-me-into-a-Nightkind" days.   
Demetrius could only wear it on occasion. This was because his Gargoyle regenerative  
properties were weakened by continued wakefulness/ lack of stone sleep.  
  
Gordna -The first dragon that Wren ever rode in Ainran (or anywhere else). Gordna  
was a talker and a stickler for good manners.  
  
Grand Shien -the leader of the Garou in Linoma. It means in ancient French, "Top  
Dog." The position is held by Jack Mera, alpha male and bartender at the  
Athenaeum.  
  
THE GREAT GARGOYLE OF THE GALAXY -Gregg Weisman; creator and co-producer of the  
beloved Disney Series, GARGOYLES. This is a play on words coined by Trekkies/  
Trekkers. The original phrase was "The Great Bird Of The Galaxy" and it referred to  
Gene Roddenberry. Hey, Trek and Gargoyles have always had a cozy relationship.  
  
The Hades Wave - Five mutagens that originated from the five rivers of the  
Underworld. Wren had visions that these mutagens were to bring about the apocalypse.  
  
  
The Illumination - February 26, 2006. the Day foretold in the Tome Of Tacitus of  
when the darkest night would become brightest day. The Illumination was brought  
about by Daria when Timron asked her for an eternity of sunrises with her. She made  
night turn to day. The unplanned use of her Magick allowed Preternaturals to now  
walk around in broad daylight. It is the catalyst for the Chrysalis.   
  
Katoramet- Eldest daughter of Skylaris and Ael'rzalaun She is also known as Tiamat.   
She is an ancient Draconic deity that abhors all that her mother loves. She wished  
to lead the DeMahri and the Duende on a march to rid the world of Fae and Humanity.   
She has been banished for the Seelie Court. She often takes the form of a black  
dragon with flaming amber eyes.  
  
Kellyn- One of Skylaris' Gargoyle/Fae children decimated during the Wyvern Massacre  
of 994.  
  
Kiari- The ancestors of the Fae. Their precise origin is unknown. However, they  
joined forces with the DeMahri millions of years ago as the two races made their ways  
to Earth. The Kiari are meddlesome, passionate creatures of great power. They  
possess the ability of Darkforce. Most have been banished or destroyed. However, a  
few dwell upon Avalon such as Adrienne Westfall and Queen Mab. Some dwell as Duende.  
It is said that they might be the Duende.  
  
Kirn The Minotaur- A Skylarinite cleric from the land of Ainran. He helped Wren and  
Demetrius awaken Princess Ashanti of Ainran from her thousand-year sleep.  
  
Lehl'RahDeim (lell-raw-DIME) -An ancient DeMahri word that translates as "without  
warning" or "all of a sudden. Very similar to "voila", "poof," and "abracabra."   
(Angels Amongst Us 11.0)  
  
The Lightbringer- the adult version of the Brightchild. Also known as Yeshua to  
Gargoyles and Humans...Skylaris' older brother.  
  
Linoma Bluffs Metroplex-A major metropolitan area in the Midwest that boasts a  
population of twelve million. It extends from the borough of Council Bluffs to the  
old city of Lincoln. It is bordered by Waverly Hills to the North and Palmyra to the  
south. It is also the center for metaphysical and preternatural activity. The city  
in some locations is over a thousand years old.  
  
Linoma Bluffs Museum Of Ancient History -Worldwide respected source and location of  
magickal relics from ages past. It is ran and administrated by Professor Kevyn  
Xorbo. It's vaults are filled with such magickal relics like the Chronos Fragments,  
other chakrums fashioned by Hephaestus, just to name a few.  
  
Loki- Norse god, Child of Oberon, Son of Oberon and Titania, and Puck's Dad. He had  
a fling with Tyche, Greek goddess of luck and out sprung Puck. Loki is also Wren  
Summer's great-grandfather.  
  
Londonium Clan- Clan located in London, England. They own a bookstore/metaphysical  
shop known as "Into the Mystic." The three core leaders of the clan are Griff, Una  
and Leo.  
  
Luckmagick - also known as probability manipulation. It is an ability that allows  
its wielder to alter the immediate reality and course of events. It can alter luck  
to act in favor of the magick's recipient. I.E. Wren often uses luckmagick at the  
Blackjack tables to supplement her income.   
  
LuKasha -An evil mage that usurped the throne from his daughter, Princess Ashanti.   
He placed her in a magickal slumber that lasted one thousand years.  
  
Lysander- one of the Endless Ones in Linoma. (Can we say blood-sucking undead?) He  
is the "doorman" and owner of the Athenaeum. He's also the Sovereign's right-hand  
vampire.  
  
Magick -This means the true intrinsic Magick of the Earth.(NOT THE MAGIC YOU SEE USED  
BY MAGICIANS). This can be blood Magick, Fae Magick, Wicca and any other school of  
sorcery. It's any manipulation of the Earth's natural energies to alter reality or  
manifest a desire.  
  
Mahsma- (Moss-maw) Ancient DeMahri word for first meal. It roughly corresponds with  
what we thing as 'breakfast.  
  
Malkior- the fourth Magi at the Naissance of the Brightchild. (4th wise "man"). He  
was a GARGOYLE from Tacitus' clan.  
  
Darius Maza- In the Deniverse, Darius is the oldest child of Goliath Wyvern and Elisa  
Maza.  
  
Greer Maza- In the Deniverse, Greer is the only child of Goliath Wyvern and Adrienne  
Westfall.  
  
Mating Moon - This is the first of two moons that are very important to Gargoyle.   
This moon is a full, crimson moon that looms high in the sky. It is a time of  
celebration where Gargoyles begin courtships or pick mates. It is usually NOT a  
Breeding moon. That is for established couples.  
  
Menash Kah! (Men -osh Kaw) It is a DeMahri curse still used by Gargoyles today.   
Nicely put, it means 'Dragon Dung' or Flaming Sh#t.  
  
Mireblood- A derogatory term used by Mab to describe Wren. It's usually reserved for  
those who are not of pure Fae lineage. It usually means "half-blood, mixed blood,  
or tainted blood."  
  
Mithral -The ancient indestructible white/silver metal of the elves. It is the only  
metal that can destroy Adamantium. Puck gave Wren a Mithral chain mail shirt  
in Avalon Wars 3.0 Her Annulus of Avalon is also crafted from Mithral.  
  
Mongo- Big, dumb Lummox that Wren and Demetrius both had to fight in Thrace before  
being allowed admittance into Draco's army.  
  
Musemagick- The ability to create an enthralling enchantment through one's creative  
manifestation. This is an ability of Daria Drake. When she sings, all are  
spellbound by her voice. It can also manifest through any creative pursuit: art,  
music, writing...Daria's is singing.   
  
Mutant- Humans born with the X-Factor chromosome. This unique genetic anomaly allows  
Mutants to manifest fantastic and extraordinary abilities. Wren Summers is a  
mutant...or is she?  
  
Nightkind- That is the name of the new species created by Puck of the Canon Universe.  
He turned Demetrius and Wren into Gargoyle/Human hybrids so they could truly be of  
'one heart, body and mind.' Both carry human and Gargoyle DNA. This allows  
Demetrius to be flesh and human during the day. At night, Wren's ten fingers become  
talons and she sprouts a tail. More info you want? E-mail me at  
Denigoddess2001@aol.com.  
  
Oberonite- See Mithral  
  
Orion of Wyvern- Demetrius' male lover before the Wyvern massacre of 994. He was a  
brown Gargoyle with thick golden hair. He was the first one bloodbound to the Annulus  
of Avalon. This happened when he cooled it in waters' brought from Avalon after the  
circlet left Atalanta's forge. As he cooled the circlet, he cut his finger upon it's  
blade and became it's first bearer. He was known for his tracking capabilities and  
his prowess with a bow. He is also known as "The Hunter." He is also a previous  
incarnation of Wren Summers.  
  
PWP -Plot? What Plot??  
  
Plot Bunnies -inspirations for fan fiction and storylines  
  
Princess Ashanti- A Mahogany-skinned sovereign that is the rightful heir to the  
throne of Ainran. She's also Skylaris' biological daughter.  
  
Professor Kevyn Xorbo (A.K.A. Hercules)- a character in the Deniverse based off the  
self-portrayal of Kevin Sorbo from the Hercules episode, "Yes Virginia, there is a  
Hercules." Professor Xorbo is curator and owner of the Linoma Bluffs Museum of  
Ancient History. He is Wren's former employer and valuable ally.  
  
Queen Mab- A Kiari that traveled to Earth with Skylaris' followers. She is Oberon's  
mother. She has a hoarse, raspy voice and dresses in long flowing gowns of black  
velvet and lace. She has a pale, ashen complexion with dark eyes and straight, long  
black hair. She has her own agenda regarding personal power. She secretly plots to  
retake her throne from Oberon and again become ruler of Avalon and the Fae.  
  
Reflective Realms- Reflective Realms is a series of mine that let's me play with  
characters in new ways. Reflective Realms is a term in the Deniverse that also means  
alternate dimensions and alternate universes.  
  
Religion- Religion is a very individual thing for a Gargoyle in the Deniverse. For  
the Caledon and Wyvern clans, it is a mixture of Christianity, Earth-based goddess  
worship and esoteric philosophy. It isn't very structured and there isn't any  
hierarchy. There is only the Tome Of Tacitus for guidance.  
  
RENSUMERES (pronounced WREN-SUE-MARY'S) ...this entry was added at Kimberly Towle's  
request. When Wren and Demetrius traveled back to Greece to retrieve the Chronos  
fragments, she had to introduce herself to get around the countryside. The ancient  
Greeks thought that her given and sir name were all one long hodge-podge. So, with a  
little bungling, this is the end result. In ancient Greek it loosely translates  
"Ares' big pain-in-the-backside." Wren wears it with pride and Ares calls by this  
name in Avalon Wars 4.0.  
  
Robin Goodfellow (A.K.A. Puck from 'A Midsummer Night's Dream'/ Owen Burnett) One of  
the human manifestations of Puck. This manifestation married a mortal woman named  
Elizabeth. Robin Goodfellow is Wren's biological grandfather on her mother's side of  
the family.  
  
Sam Hain- (pronounced as seen). It is a borough of Linoma Bluffs Metroplex. It is  
the most active supernatural center in the world. It boasts a population of  
Sanguine, Garou, Elves, Fae, and various other preternatural creatures. This phrase  
is derived from "Samhain" (pronounce SOW-WHEN), a Wiccan holiday that occurs  
approximately the same time as Halloween.  
  
Sanguine -a group of beings that resemble vampires. Unlike their undead brethren,  
they are able to bear children. They can burn in sunlight and must drink blood  
to sustain their existence. It is thought to be a mutant condition made active by a  
protein existing in a Sanguine's bite. Only those carrying this particular mutation  
can be made Sanguine.  
  
Sardis -capital city of the Persian Empire circa 8th Century B.C.E. It's also the  
birthplace of Daria.  
  
The Seelie Court -The gathering of Fae Nobles in Oberon's palace. It also refers to  
the governing body that helps settle disputes and make decisions regarding Fae life.   
The Seelie Court, according to the second definition, includes Skylaris, Oberon, Mab  
and Titania.  
  
Shani of Wyvern- a scarlet female hatchling rescued by Adrienne Westfall from the  
Wyvern Massacre of 994. Adrienne brought Shani forward in time to 2005. She  
currently resides on Caledon.  
  
Shadowlands- This is a place for those who died before their time. i.e. Most of Clan  
Wyvern spent a thousand years in the Shadowlands before being resurrected by Adrienne  
Westfall.  
  
The Shidhe(pronounced SHEE) -All preternatural creatures (elves, Fae, and other  
supernatural folk) that are on the side of good.  
  
Simianites- a humanoid race native to the land of Ainran. They were genetically  
engineered to be helpmates, servants, and lovers for the DeMahri. They were also  
bred with Humans.  
  
Sire- a male Gargoyle  
  
Skylaris- The matron goddess of the Gargoyles. She is from the area of Thubin that  
is in the Draco constellation. Legend has it that she was an archangel of Yahweh and  
his personal handmaiden. Because of lack of worshippers other than Gargoyles, she  
now resides on Avalon from time to time.  
  
Sojourner And Champion -Titles given to Wren and Demetrius respectively. These  
titles were used in Ainranic prophesy foretelling of their role in freeing Ainran from  
LuKasha's evil reign.  
  
Sophia -Judaic goddess of wisdom/ the Holy Spirit. She is the daughter of All-Father  
and Barbello. She is also Skylaris' mother.  
  
Star City University - Nebraska's largest university located in the Linoma Bluffs  
Metroplex. Dominique attends school there and MacBeth is a professor in the  
Literature, Classics, and Metaphysics Departments.  
  
Summerlands (1)- the Nebraska residence of Wren and Demetrius  
Summerlands (2)- the Afterlife to where all Gargoyles go  
  
Summers, Wren- Wren Summers was born February 11, 1976 in Linoma Bluffs Metroplex to  
Robert and Elizabeth Summers. She was a plain, shy bookworm that excelled in  
languages and academics. In 1989, she was tested and found to carry the X-Factor and  
was labeled a Mutant. In 1995, her father turned her over to the Bureau of Mutant  
Affairs. She was exiled to the Mutant Relocation Camps located near New York City.   
She spent two years there before being rescued in 1997 by the X-Men (Remy LeBeau.)   
She joined their band and fought alongside them. She first discovered her Fae roots  
when her friend, Armand DeVoe, was put on trial by Oberon for meddling in Human  
affairs. She worked for Xanatos Enterprises and helped in the education and  
acclimation of Clan Caledon to 21st century society. She is the mate of Demetrius  
Nightkind. Want more information? Email me at Denigoddess2001@aol.com  
  
Tacitus (Ceruleus of Clan Septimus)- circa 300 BC-300AD. Tacitus was a Gargoyle  
hatched in a clan in Britannia. Roman legions captured him and his clan and sold  
them into slavery. A Centurion took pity upon him and took him into his home. He  
adopted the Gargoyle and named him. Tacitus wandered throughout Europe and Asia  
spreading the Word of Skylaris and the Love Of Yeshua to human and Gargoyle alike.   
He also wrote the sacred text, "The Tome Of Tacitus."  
  
Take to Den/ Taken to Den- A phrase referring to a mating custom. Gargoyle males  
often prepare a special haven for first mating with their mates. It usually consists  
of decorating the haven in the tastes and culture held dear by the Gargoyle Male.   
The phrase also means mating for the first time with a chosen mate.  
  
Terrilise - An Elvin Noble of Ainran that summoned Wren and Demetrius to Ainran a  
second time to help restore Ashanti's throne.  
  
Terrestrial Fae (see also Elves)  
  
Thubin- A star in the Draco constellation that is light for Auvaullahan, seventh  
planet in that star system.  
  
Timron- In the Deniverse, Timron is one of Veda's lieutenants that travels often to  
Avalon as ambassador to the Seelie Court. He is also a gifted court performer (sings  
well and plays the lute and harp). He is a crimson Gargoyle with long ebony hair and  
platinum-hued wings. He was an ally and advisor to Wren during the Avalon Wars.  
Based upon a friend of mine by the same name. He fell deeply in love with an  
imprisoned Djinn named Daria. In Angels Amongst Us 18.0, he becomes one of Demetrius'  
lieutenants.  
  
Tina Stephenson -AKA Dr. Christina Hansen-Stephenson- a doctor that has been a friend  
of Armand and Wren's for many years. She travels the country extensively when her  
expertise in mutant physiology is needed. She is currently working for Xanatos  
Enterprises and learning about Gargoyle physiology. She was also a veteran of the  
Coast Guard.   
  
The Tome Of Malkior -Used by Demona during the Hades Wave, it seems to be a  
travel-size version of the Grimoire Arcanorum. (Appearances can be deceiving.)  
  
The Tome Of Tacitus -A sacred Text of Skylaris' sacred teachings written by Tacitus.   
It is also a Grimoire of Gargoyle Magick. It is a record of ancient Gargoyle history  
dating back to the days of the Exodus of the DeMahri.  
  
The Traitor aka The Traitor's Hand -Lucifer, Satan. Tiamet's consort.  
  
Tyche/Fortuna- Greek and Roman goddess of Luck. Also Wren's Great-grandmother. Tyche  
had a fling with Loki, trickster child of Oberon (and Norse god.) This odd coupling  
resulted in Puck.  
  
Veda Of Wyvern- In the Deniverse, Goliath's biological mother. She is a statuesque  
green Gargoyle with intricately braided black hair. She and Angus are currently clan  
elders of Clan Caledon.  
  
Wellmet -A Greeting still used by Gargoyles that carried over from 10th century  
Scotland.  
  
Westfall, Adrienne- A creature created by Puck. Adrienne was the fusion of Elisa  
Maza and Wolverine's (of the X-Men) late wife, Jaye Morgan. Half Kiari and Mutant,  
Adrienne married Goliath and resurrected the Wyvern clan. She recently left Goliath  
and returned to Avalon to study under Mab. Adrienne has a condition where her DNA is  
destabilizing. She's searching desperately for a cure.  
  
The Weird Sisters: Selene represents revenge (black hair), Phoebe represents  
Compassion (strawberry blond) and Luna represents Fate (platinum hair). In the  
Deniverse, these three were magickally bound together by Oberon so that their magicks  
could be held in check. Selene has begun an ongoing feud when she finds out that  
Wren can alter the most power magicks of Avalon's trio.  
  
WICCA -The Old Religion. It is a nature-based religion that is the a reconstruction  
of Earth-based religious practices that originated in the British Isles. It  
pre-dates Christianity and is the template for much of the "religion" that you see in  
my works. Hey, I'm not pagan but some of my friends are (There you go, Phil, now  
you're famous.)  
  
Xena Argos- concept based upon the Xena clone from the sixth season episode "Send in  
the Clones." In the Deniverse, Xena Argos is a friend of Professor Xorbo that acts  
as tour guide when Wren and Demetrius enter the Underworld.  
  
Yeshua- The Jewish name for Jesus. It is also the name used for the Brightchild by  
the Gargoyles.  
  
Zendrizan/ Zendrizane - A Duende weapons master and ranger known for his uncanny  
fighting and tracking skills. Zen is a handsome elf with argent hair, chiseled  
featured, and natural flare with his psis. Unlike most of the Duende, his eyes are a  
brilliant amethyst rather than crimson or amber. He taught Orion much of what he  
knew. Zendrizan fell in love with Skylaris' and they mated in the late eighth  
century. They had four children over the course of three centuries: Princess Ashanti  
of Ainran, Demetrius of Wyvern, Brooklyn of Wyvern and Daria Darkholme. It is  
rumored that he walks the earth in search of his lost children. He is the consort of  
Skylaris and Mab's oldest son. He's also the father of Katoramet. 


End file.
